A Tip for the Waiter
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: At some point, waiters and waitresses get fed up with their work conditions. One particular customer gets embarrassed in more ways than one.


There was a commotion going on at the sea restaurant, Baratie. One of the customers smashed a table with his bare hand. It was a marine lieutenant known as Fullbody. The waiter in question was on the ground, looking at the soup he prepared spilt all over the floor. As the lieutenant attempted to make the waiter look bad, suddenly he sprung up and kicked him in his face, breaking a tooth in the process. The lieutenant's date was in shock the whole time as she watched. The waiter turned to her. "I apologize for the mess, madam." He said, in a suave manner. "Give me one moment and I'll take out the trash." He went outside, holding Fullbody by the face. Before he could throw him out into the sea, the young woman came outside. Wait, she said. "I have something I need to ask of you."

The face Fullbody made upon hearing her request was as if the waiter hit him ten times over. "I think that can be arranged." He said, with a smile. Fullbody attempted to comment on what his former date had asked but couldn't. "Just sit tight, asshole." The three went to the back of the Baratie, going into a small room. It was a storage closet, littered with brooms and mops. "This should work for the time being." The waiter said. Fullbody was tied up and gagged so he couldn't make any noise. "Now then, let's begin."

The woman took off her silky red dress, showing her magenta brassiere and knickers. "Such beauty, such a sight for these weary eyes!" The waiter said. The young woman giggled. "Are you always this sophisticated?" She told him. "But of course, madam." The waiter took off his jacket and put it on Fullbody's face. Before the two began to kiss, the young woman took it off of his face. "I want him to watch." She said, looking sinister. Fullbody yelled out something, angered at the situation he was in. The two began kissing. The waiter wrapped his arms and hands over the woman's slim and perfect figure. She did the same thing to him. This only made Fullbody more infuriated. He wiggled around, trying to get free. He only fell down, hitting his head. The two finally lay down on a large brown sack. From his pocket, the waiter pulled out a condom. Fullbody yelled again, muffled. He turned to him. "If you want me to untie you, you'll keep put." He said, grinning. The gagged lieutenant could only cry.

Shortly after, the waiter was finally engaging the young woman in intercourse. She looked at him with passionate eyes. Fullbody looked desperate and struck with grief. "That was supposed to be me!" He thought. "She was supposed to wrap her lips around me!" Fullbody started to sob. Seeing that only made the young lady wrap her arms around the waiter and moan. "She's amazing." The waiter thought. "Modest, yet forceful. She's a perfect fit!" "Wait, hold on." She said. "Hm?" "I want him to see this." The waiter pulled out and with a whisper in his ear, he agreed to something. Suddenly to Fullbody's dismay, the two engaged in the sixty-nine position. She began to lick the waiter's member to full effect while the waiter went to work on her soft and moist vagina. Fullbody glared at the woman, seeing her do such a lewd act in front of him. She saw him and stuck her tongue out while winking, going down and up on the throbbing schlong in front of her. They switched sides a minute later, the waiter over the young woman while he licked her in front of Fullbody. He stared in frustration, tears rolling down his face. The waiter sneered, fingering his partner and flipping off the lieutenant with the same finger.

The two finally finished off with direct facing at the lieutenant, moaning and kissing. The thrusts were faster and more intense. Fullbody closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going on. The moans stopped. As he opened his eyes, the young woman resumed moaning, while the waiter smiled at him. Fullbody finally gave up and just looked at them without a peep. At that point, the two were nearing climax. "I never got your name, my dear." The waiter said. "My name, it's-" She was cut off as she and the waiter came simultaneously. Both bodies were in perfect synchronization, as they quivered in passionate harmony. Afterwards, the waiter pulled out his pack of cigarettes. The two took a long puff of the cancerous smoke, satisfied with the end result of their session. "Now then. What should we do with this one?" The waiter asked. "Oh, right. I think he makes for a nice furnishing, don't you?" The young woman said. "I agree. See you around, asshole." The two got dressed and left the storage room, leaving Fullbody covered in his own tears and shame along with their DNA splattered all over the room.


End file.
